Nitrogen-containing heterocycles such as pyrimidine derivatives have been disclosed in patent and non-patent publications as having a variety of pharmaceutical properties and utilities. Several such publications are listed below.
WO 03/062225 (Bayer) relates to pyrimidine derivatives as rho-kinase inhibitors, and their use in treatment of rho-kinase mediated conditions including cancer.
WO 2001/87845 (Fujisawa) relates to N-containing heterocyclic compounds having 5-HT antagonistic activity. These compounds are stated as being useful for treating or preventing central nervous system disorders.
WO 95/10506 (Du Pont Merck) relates to 1N-alkyl-N-arylpyrimidinamines and derivatives thereof, which are stated to inhibit the corticopropin releasing factor (CRF) peptide and to be useful for treatment of psychiatric disorders and neurological diseases.
WO 2004/048365 (Chiron) relates to 2,4,6-trisubstituted pyrimidines as phosphotidylinositol (PI) 3-kinase inhibitors and their use in treatment of cancer.
WO 2004/000820 (Cellular Genomics) relates to N-containing heterocycles and other compounds as kinase modulators, and their use in treatment of numerous kinase-associated disorders including cancer.
WO 01/62233 (Hoffmann La Roche) relates to nitrogen-containing heterocycles and their use in treatment of diseases modulated by the adenosine receptor.
U.S. 2004/0097504 (Vertex) relates to nitrogen-containing heterocycles useful in treatment of various protein kinase-mediated disorders.
The pharmaceutical field is always interested in identifying new pharmaceutically active compounds. Such materials are the subject of the present application.